Texting Secrets
by ForsytheFrontier
Summary: Wally receives a text from a guy named Liam he once met, but things start taking a turn Wally never expected. KF/Rob


**Ok, this is my new story that I wrote over the summer. The idea was inspired a friend who got bored and started texting me random stuff to entertain herself (and to annoy me) while I was typing my 'What's In A Name' story. She did it a few times until she realized I wasn't going to give her a reaction, and after that I started trying to write this. But the thing is though I had to rewrite this like three times, never once getting past one page. But then I was reading a comic strip from deviantart about an FML moment. The FML was totally awesome that I still laugh about it now. **

**This chapter was written a couple months ago while listening to 'Cage the Elephant: Thank You Happy Birthday' CD.**

**Title**- Texting Secrets

**Chapter 1**- DBEYR (Don't Believe Everything You Read)

Seventeen year old Wally sat on the couch bored. He tries to get comfortable by putting his arms on the arms rest and laying his head on them. On the couch with him were Superboy and Megan snuggling. Or better yet, more like Megan was trying to snuggle while Superboy just sat there, while they watched a romantic movie they found playing on the TV. Wally had nothing better to do so he was sitting there with them, feeling a bit like a third wheel. The movie was even making him gag from the corniness.

"Isn't there anything else on?" Wally complained.

"But I've always wanted to see the movie." Megan tries to protests, but quickly gives up.. "If you don't like it then I can watch it later."

Megan reaches for the remote on the coffee table, but is stopped by Superboy. His has his hand wrapped around her wrist and pulls her back. "No." He tells her before glaring at Wally. "If he doesn't like it, he can leave."

Wally rolls his eyes from hearing the cone nearly growl at him. He shoves his hands into his pockets and turns to leave. "Right, you two have fun, but don't do anything I would do in a heartbeat." He grins to himself when he sees Megan's face grow bright red from the corner of his eye.

He walks down one of the hallways that lead to his room. Other than himself and the two newly found couple in the living room, only Robin was around. Sadly the boy wonder was busy in his room. Probably hacking into another top-secret computer software. He told Wally earlier he didn't want to be disturbed, leaving the speedster with nothing else to do.

When he reaches his room he lays on his bed. Things have been quiet in his superhero life. Batman hasn't given them a mission in a few weeks. His life as a civilian wasn't any better. The best thing he had done in two months was going to a friend's birthday party at a bowling alley. He got a few numbers from a group of girls he flirted with and a a couple of numbers from his friend's cousins. He tried texting them all, but none of them ever replied back. He even gave a call to each of them, he only got to the voicemail on all them except one. In the phone call where he actually reached someone, he was cussed out by an unmentioned boyfriend.

Sighing he rolled over on his side. This was nothing new. Not many people call him or pick up his calls. The only people were his aunt and uncle. Sure he had friends, but a lot of his close ones didn't have cellphones. When he tries calling their house phones, there was always a reason why they couldn't talk; like another family member was waiting for a call from someone else.

Wally started wishing he had a girlfriend right about now. He really had hopes on the girls from the bowling alley, especially since Megan and Superboy started going out. He considered Artemis, but then he would be setting his standards low. Arty was a good friend and all, but he didn't want to date her just because he was lonely.

He starts thinking he should head out to some pizza parlor; hopefully there would be some girls there. As he sits up he hears the ringtone for a text message on his cellphone. He reaches into his pocket and looks to see who it was.

"Liam?" Wally read the name of the contact. He wasn't sure who it was at first, but then remembers there was someone with that name at the bowling party. The problem was though, he couldn't remember what the guy looked like. The party was weeks ago and Wally pretty much gave up on the people from there. Liam could've been the guy with dark curly hair, or a bald haircut, or maybe he was the guy with long blonde locks.

With a shrug he opens up the text message and reads. Maybe talking with the guy will help him remember

'_Hi, this is Liam from the bowling alley. My phone was turned off after I was able to read your message. Now that it's back on I thought I should reply back so it doesn't seem like I was ignoring you this whole time.'_ It read.

Wally starts grinning to himself . Finally someone to talk with! He lies back down on his bed and begins his reply. _'NP, I didn't mind really._' He wrote sending it quickly after.

To his surprise Liam gave a reply. _'Oh rlly? You don't care to talk to me then? I'll understand if you don't.'_

'_No! No! I didn't mean it like that!'_ He writes and sends after waiting a little while again.

'_lol dude i was totally jking.'_

Wally glared at the screen. "How the hell am I supposed to know that?" He said out loud while texting back. _'Right. So what r u up to?'_

'_Nothing much, you?'_

'_Bored.'_

'_I see. Well then, I can help you with that. I'm not doing anything right now so I have all the time in the world to chat with you if you want.'_

Wally held up the phone with joy. "YES!"

He went on to send another message, but halfway through he stopped. He kept quiet for a moment, listening carefully. For a second he thought he heard something, but shrugged it off thinking it was only his imagination. He went on with his message. _'Awesome, but what are you up to?_

'_Like I said, nothing. So come up with something better to start convo with.'_

'_Right, what do u have in mind?_' He sent, right after feeling something was a little off how this was going.

'_Whatever you want hot stuff.'_

Wally blushed. _'Excuse me?'_ He wrote, now considering he should stop talking to Liam.

'_Again, jking. LOL you take things to seriously, don't you?'_

Wally sighs a breath of relief. That freaked him out_. 'Not usually, u just got me off guard.'_

'_LOL Fine, I'll try being more careful. But always know if you're into guys, I'm here 7w7'_

Again, Wally blushed, this time much harder. He did wish for a love life, he guessed this was life giving him what he wanted, with a few adjustments.

Trying to take it as a joke, Wally starts texting_, 'LOL I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, how have you been since the party?'_ That was all he could come up with to change the subject. He considered asking Liam who he was again to jog his memory, but didn't. He thought it would make him seem stupid that he forgot all about who Liam was, while Liam knew exactly who he was.

It didn't really matter anyhow. He was sure they'd start hanging out again soon. He'd eventually see and find out.

Meanwhile…

Down the hall from Wally's room, there was a crackle of laughter. The sound lead to none other than Robin, the boy wanders' bedroom where he sat with paperwork all spread out on his bed. He held his cellphone in his hands with a text message on the screen. His head was bent back as fits of laughter came out of him.

A couple days ago after Wally arrived to the hideout Robin stole his cellphone. The speeding teen had fallen asleep in his room and Robin couldn't help but plan a prank. And he had one he was planning for the longest time.

A while back he was reading the FML website and looking at the comic strips people made. There was one where someone changed this guy's names to Harry Potter names. He thought it was funny and was planning on switching around the phone numbers of Bruce's contacts. But his adoptive father was always careful when it came to his high-tech belongings, knowing full well Robin would try things. Wally on the other hand, had an opening. Robin couldn't waste any time.

Robin was first amazed at how many people Wally knew. He wanted to change Barry's number with someone named Matt, and Iris's with a Kevin, but Wally would catch on to fast. He looked through Wally's recent calls, seeing the older teen really didn't talk much with anyone.

Seeing this, Robin almost gave up on switching the numbers around and almost went on with turning all the names into Harry Potter names.

Luckily for him, a sudden thought occurred.

He went and checked all of Wally's previous text messages. There were over 200 that hadn't been deleted. He was going through almost half of texts to make note of the names that barely came up. He then went into Wally's inbox, which had barely 90. Robin wondered if Wally deleted his inbox more often, or he just didn't get that many messages. Whatever the reason, he went through them. He saw that there weren't any replies to most of the people Wally texted before. He felt bad for Wally, but that didn't stop him from continuing with his plan.

There were a few people that Wally apparently met at some bowling alley, or so he wrote in his texts. None of them seemed to even bother reply a text, making this a whelming opportunity for Robin.

He picked out one of the names and changed the person's phone number with his civilian phone. Bruce had given him two cellphones. One for when he was Dick Grayson to keep connected with people from school and one for when he played as Robin so he can keep in touch with everyone from Young Justice. Wally already had Robin's number; he pretty much knew it by heart, which amazed the boy wonder. However, he didn't know what _Dick'_s number was.

With that, Robin sneaked back into Wally's room and put back where the phone was before. He wanted to call right away, but decided he should wait a while when the time was right. He wanted to do the prank when he had nothing else fun going on.

And just today, Robin was doing some homework for an upcoming project for a science fair at school. He had been doing it for hours and got tired and bored. He got off his bed and opened his bedroom door to leave. He entered the hallway and saw Wally at his bedroom door, with his shoulders slumped. Robin was going to call out his name, but stopped. He watched his best friend enter his room without being noticed. When Wally shut his door behind him Robin quickly went back into his room and jumped on his bed. He pulled out his cellphone and brings up Wally's contact number to begin a text as Liam

He didn't know how he was going to play this out. Should he put something completely random? Should he act casual and start a normal conversation? Maybe he should ask a bunch of uncomfortable questions?

Then it hit Robin. He didn't know why, but he decided he'll try flirting with Wally. That way, when he's not texting him as Liam, Robin can ask him how his love life was doing. Seeing Wally red in the face would be hilarious!

Now, he had to consider if he should shorten his words and misspell? Wally knew very well how he liked to spell out his words correctly. Should he make face icons? Robin never usually did that. Maybe he could use lol a lot? He knew using it too much would make Wally annoyed.

It took him a while to think it through and started texting while snickering with every few words.

When the first message was sent, he sat there staring at his phone with giddy impatience. It didn't take long for the speedster to take the bait.

Now, here in the present, Robin was sitting there laughing as hard as he could, not considering he was being too loud for everyone to hear.

Thinking over the conversation, Robin had to make plans. How far he could go with this, he wondered? What kind of directions can go into? …

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone lit up. Wally sent another reply.

This was going to be the best entertainment in the longest while. He was certain it was going to last him as long as he wanted it to.

End of chapter

**I don't know when I will ever post the next chapter. I wanted to post this now to see how it goes. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
